Ren Ashikaga
'''Ren Ashikaga '''is an OC attending Yamano Highschool. Owned by Jaredof/Dakuni. Appearance Ren has short brown hair reaching her cheeks, and light brown thin eyes. She wears the default female uniform with a slightly longer skirt, brown stockings and the red armband of leadership on her left arm. She's quite tall and has a average weight. Personality Ren has the Soft-spoken persona, meaning that if she notices a murder she won't scream and will run away as fast as possible before calling the police. Noticing a corpse will result in the same situation. She will gives a little smile if a camera is aimed at her. She's known as a very calm, kind and quiet student, nobody ever saw her angry or panicked. When she talks, she has a very quiet and soothing voice. She's generally appreciated within the school body, and her interests include reading, peaceful walks in nature and relaxing music. Background As much as one could remember, Ren was a calm child since her birthday, she didn't even cried when being born and simply smiled to her mom. This behavior confirmed itself when compared to other toddlers, the young girl was vert silent, playing in her corner silently most of the time. At home it was the same, she would accept whatever task she was asked to do without yelling or anything, even if she didn't liked the task. When she entered school, Ren was never reprimanded for being to talkative or disrupting the class, but she answered if being asked a question. It was also during this period that she started reading anything she could, finishing all of her books in only a few days. This extended to her class work or lessons, she was learning quicker than anyone could do at the time. Thanks to this, her grades were always high, and in the same time she began to have a few friends sharing her passion for books. In middle school, she spent almost all of her free time during beak time in the school library, and got to know the librarian pretty well. Her friends started to follow her here, and eventually she created an unoffic ial book club once in a week, even before highschool. She was the president of course, and recommended her books to everyone who was present, and vice-versa. The unofficial club became official when she joined Yamano Highschool, where she founded the Book Club in the school library, joined quickly by a few students from different classes, and Ren earned in popularity in a few weeks. She's still managing the club in her 3st and last year at highschool and loved by her members, but is ready to say goodbye. Relationships * Her club : All of her members like and are thankful to her, and no one ever thought of leaving the club or taking her position of leader. The members are herself, Toshiko Rikimaru, Chiaki Kang, Iyagara Hyoban and Kazao Gamasuka. Quotes Category:Book Club Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Heterosexual Category:Presidents Category:Soft-Spoken